


Released

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cages, Hair, Haircuts, Jaskier to the rescue, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Geralt gets captured and touted as a sideshow.  Just when it looks like it's going to get worse, he gets rescued.  By Jaskier.  Who then provides Geralt with the exact care and comfort that he needs.(Thanks to childoffantasy and trekkiepirate <3 )
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 151





	Released

“Come one, come all! Come see the Witcher! Only two coppers to see a real live Witcher! Four coppers to leave with a souvenir!”

Geralt tried to block out the incessant yelling, but it was near impossible. Caught off guard a month earlier, Geralt’d had barely enough time to send Roach off for help before he’d been under attack. The people who attacked him knew what they were doing and before Geralt could even make an attempt to fight back, he’d been knocked unconscious.

When he’d come to, Geralt had found himself locked in a fucking cage. Just big enough for a too-small cot and a bucket in the corner. And when Geralt had tried to exert some force on the bars in an attempt to break free, he’d found the cage unbreakable. Clearly strengthened by magic.

Without any of his normal accoutrements, Geralt was essentially stuck until Roach returned with help.

At first Geralt had been concerned that the villagers would want to kill him - although to do that they would have had to release him from the cage which would ease any escape attempt. However it soon became clear that murder was not on the villager’s mind.

No, what they’d had in mind was something completely different.

Geralt had been turned into a sideshow.

The cage itself sat inside a large canvas tent where, at multiple times during the day and night, it filled with people gawking at him. After about a week, however, something changed. People started approaching the cage with little knives and slicing off little locks of his hair. And with nowhere to go, Geralt could do nothing to stop it.

But recently, Geralt has become worried (or rather, more worried). He’d seen the way the women (and some of the men) had been looking at him - the man who was apparently in charge of everything had seen it too and had begun pulling patrons aside. Geralt knew what would soon be coming.

Rumors flew about Witchers and their, well, sexual prowess. If someone could get past the abject terror people normally felt at being alone with a Witcher.

Geralt had no urge to be sold into someone’s bed.

The last group of patrons left, each clutching a little lock of Geralt’s hair and Geralt sighed and sat down on the too-small cot. He honestly didn’t know how much longer he could suffer the embarrassment much longer - he was sure Roach had found help, but would they get to Geralt in time?

Through the dark canvas of the tent around him, Geralt watched shadows cross from lights coming from the shops and homes around the square where he’d been kept. Geralt frowned when he saw more and more people moving around the tent and heard yelling coming from the square.

“The horses!”

“Fire! There’s a fire on the north end of town!”

“There’s another fire on the south end of town!”

“The horses!”

Geralt stood and was suddenly on alert - something was clearly happening and hopefully, during all the insanity, Geralt could make his escape. Somehow. 

“Psst! Geralt!”

Geralt turned to see Jaskier creep into the tent.

“Jaskier?”

“Geralt!” Jaskier hurried in and headed right for the cage. “You look a sight!”

“A month in a fucking cage will do that to a person,” Geralt said.

“Roach found me two weeks ago - I was entertaining a week long wedding celebration - and we just arrived in town this morning. Roach is waiting on the east end of town for us.”

Geralt sighed with relief and watched as Jaskier reached into one of the pockets of his doublet and pulled out … a key.

“You arrived this morning,” Geralt repeated. “What did you do all day, then?”

“Watched, and plotted,” Jaskier said. “Going in fists pummeling might work for you, but I am a delicate buttercup who needs his hands in order to keep the money coming in. So, I needed to plan some subterfuge.”

“The fire,” Geralt said.

“And the horses,” Jaskier said. “And while everyone was running amuck, I snatched the key from the greasy magistrate in charge of this whole thing.”

“I’m impressed,” Geralt said, watching as Jaskier unlocked the cage.

“And I know that was so hard for you to admit,” Jaskier said. “But let’s go!”

Geralt nodded and shuffled from the cage - he’d been given food and water, but it hadn’t been enough. Geralt was weak, tired and hungry.

And he smelled.

But Geralt would worry about that later - for the moment, he focussed on following Jaskier from the tent and through town. Geralt continued to be impressed - Jaskier had let the horses loose on the west side of town and had set the fires in the north and south, leaving the east side completely free of people.

Once they were outside town, Geralt followed Jaskier to where Roach was waiting. Geralt immediately greeted Roach warmly, chuckling when Roach snuffed in his face.

“Thank you, friend,” Geralt whispered. “I’m sorry, you’ll have to deal with my stench for a bit.”

“Endearing, really,” Jaskier said. “But we need to get going. We need to get at least three towns away to be safe … they’ll soon take care of everything and find you gone.”

Geralt nodded and climbed up on Roach, then offered a hand to Jaskier.

“We’ll go faster if we’re both riding,” Geralt said, then hoisted Jaskier up when he nodded, settling Jaskier in front of him on Roach’s back. 

“First thing we do is get you a bath,” Jaskier muttered.

“First thing we do is escape,” Geralt said, urging Roach into a gallop.

They rode in silence through the twilight, passing first one town, then two towns, then rode until they were three towns away. Once in the third town, Geralt navigated them to the inn, blinking when Jaskier practically leapt from Roach’s back.

“You wait here, I’m going to get us a room,” Jaskier said. “With a tub.”

“I don’t have -” Geralt started.

“Did I forget to mention that I also figured out where they were keeping all the money they’d made off of you and took that as well?” Jaskier said. “Relax, I’ve got this.”

Before Geralt could comment, Jaskier was off, headed inside to get them a room.

Which left Geralt alone with his thoughts.

He’d been alone with his thoughts before while he was being held, but now being away from all that, Geralt had new information to process. Jaskier had been … resourceful and quick thinking and Geralt had been quite impressed. Geralt realized he took Jaskier for granted, seeing only the bard with the quick wit and a fast joke. 

Geralt suspected Jaskier liked it that way.

But it gave Geralt some new things to think about.

“Okay, we have a room on the first floor and thank goodness there’s a back entrance because as forbidding and menacing as you look on your best days, right now you look a little sad.”

Geralt rolled his eyes as Jaskier exited the inn.

“A month in a cage,” Geralt replied as he climbed off Roach and sent Roach off to get some sustenance.

“I know, I know,” Jaskier said. “I also ordered some food to be delivered - figured you were hungry.”

“You figured right,” Geralt said as he followed Jaskier around the inn to the back entrance. It was a short walk from the back door down the hall to their room for the evening. Once inside Geralt could smell the food and spotted the table with two plates of food.

“Paying extra has its rewards,” Jaskier said as he sat down at the table and started eating.

Geralt hesitantly sat down across from Jaskier and tucked into the food, humming softly.

“Not bad,” Jaskier said. “I’ve had better, but this isn’t bad at all.”

“It’s good,” Geralt said as he continued to eat, finishing his dinner quickly. He wanted to be patient and wait for Jaskier to finish eating - it was the polite thing to do. But the sight of the large tub filled with hot water was right there and Geralt had been without a bath for so long … 

“Go, wash,” Jaskier said. “I’m almost done anyway.”

Geralt was up and across the room before Jaskier had finished talking. The tub was situated between the bed and a couple of wooden chairs in front of the fireplace. Geralt quickly shucked his clothes, tossing them carelessly into the corner before climbing into the tub, humming as the hot water immediately helped to ease the ache in his muscles.

“Make sure you wash your hair,” Jaskier said. “Or rather what’s left of it - your hair’s a bloody mess. We’ll have to do something about it when you’re done.”

“They were selling locks of it,” Geralt said as he washed, then blinked when he heard Jaskier growling.

“Fucking vultures,” Jaskier snapped. “And they say you’re a barbarian? Turning you into some sort of sideshow and selling off pieces of you like you’re … like you’re … less than human! It’s completely barbaric and I’m infuriated!”

Geralt didn’t quite know how to process Jaskier’s sharp anger at how Geralt had been treated. There were few people who cared how Witchers were treated - Geralt wasn’t used to it at all. He wasn’t used to Jaskier being … protective.

“But you saved me,” Geralt said softly.

“Of course,” Jaskier replied.

Geralt, unsure of what else to say, dunked under the water to get his hair wet so he could wash it. When he came back up he found that Jaskier had finished eating and was cleaning up the table a bit.

“I’m going to get a pair of scissors from the innkeeper,” Jaskier said. “See if Roach came back so I can get your pack - you need clean clothes.”

Geralt just nodded again, watching Jaskier leave before turning to watch the fire in the fireplace. He didn’t know how to react to Jaskier being so protective of him - did he just say thank you? It didn’t seem like enough … 

Soon, the water started to cool, so Geralt quickly washed his body and hair before rinsing and climbing out of the tub. He grabbed the dry sheet and dried off a bit before wrapping the sheet around his waist and sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

Geralt was still trying to figure things out when the door opened and Jaskier arrived.

“I come with scissors and your pack - with clean clothes,” Jaskier said. “But you can get dressed after I fix that mess on your head.”

Geralt glanced over his shoulder and gave Jaskier a nod.

“Sure,” Geralt said.

He turned back to face the fire, listening as Jaskier crossed the room and stood behind him.

“Bloody hell this is a mess,” Jaskier muttered. “It’s going to be short, Geralt.”

Geralt just shrugged - there was nothing to be done for it.

“It’s fine,” Geralt said, even though he was lying through his teeth. He hadn’t had short hair since he was a lad and he was … nervous.

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “Just sit tight and let me work. And don’t move your head.”

“Got it,” Geralt said, sitting back a bit and staring at the fire.

A few moments later, he felt Jaskier’s fingers in his hair. A bit hesitant, Geralt felt Jaskier gently working the knots from Geralt’s hair - Geralt couldn’t help but smile when he realized Jaskier was humming softly as he worked. Jaskier’s touch became a bit bolder, but was still gentle, which Geralt appreciated. 

The first snip of the scissors sounded loud in the room and Geralt felt butterflies take flight in his stomach. Jaskier would finger comb Geralt’s hair a bit and then snip, comb then snip, comb then snip. When Geralt started to feel air on his neck, he realized how short Jaskier had cut his hair and resisted the urge to fidget.

“Oh,” Jaskier whispered.

“Something wrong?” Geralt asked.

“No,” Jaskier said quickly. “No, no. Just … no.”

Geralt closed his eyes and sighed as Jaskier continued to work. Eventually though, the scissors stopped and Geralt let himself relax a little, knowing Jaskier was done. But Jaskier kept finger combing Geralt’s hair, massaging gently and Geralt couldn’t help but hum softly. Front to back, side to side, Jaskier continued to run his fingers through Geralt’s hair and Geralt hummed happily, his head dropping back to welcome Jaskier’s touch.

No one expected Witchers to want to be touched, but they craved touch just as much as the next person.

“Fuck,” Geralt groaned.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. “I’m done. Do you want to see?”

“Not particularly,” Geralt said with a sigh.

“No?” Jaskier said. “Why not?”

Geralt frowned when he felt Jaskier’s fingers leave his hair. He sat up a bit straighter and stared into the fire, shrugging.

“Geralt,” Jaskier said. “What do you think it looks like? I mean, I’m no professional, but …”

Geralt shrugged again and ducked his head, frowning when his hair didn’t create a curtain around his face. He heard some movement, then saw Jaskier standing in front of him. He stared at the dark blue of Jaskier’s pants until Geralt felt Jaskier’s fingers under his chin, tilting his head until he was looking up at Jaskier.

“My hair hasn’t been this short since I was a young lad,” Geralt whispered. “I … I don’t remember.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier said. “I think you should see it.”

Geralt went back to staring at the fire as Jaskier disappeared and then reappeared holding a little mirror in his hand. Without even waiting for Geralt to give the okay, Jaskier held the mirror up, forcing Geralt to come face to face with his own reflection. His hair, normally far below his shoulders, didn’t even touch his ears in some places and instead of his long locks … 

“It’s …” Geralt said.

“Curls,” Jaskier whispered.

Geralt blinked at the reverence in Jaskier’s voice. He looked up to find Jaskier watching him and the look in Jaskier’s eyes … Geralt shivered under Jaskier’s gaze.

“They’re -” Geralt started.

“Beautiful,” Jaskier said. “Look at yourself, Geralt.”

Geralt looked at his reflection again - his hair was a riotous mass of curls pushed back off his forehead and hanging over his ears. It left him with nothing to hide behind.

Exposed.

Vulnerable.

“Do you see it?” Jaskier asked after a few minutes.

Geralt ducked his head again and shrugged.

“Gods,” Jaskier said. “Damn and blast all those people who made you think you are some sort of bloody monster.”

Geralt was amazed at the anger in Jaskier’s voice and almost jumped when Jaskier practically threw the mirror down. But then Jaskier stepped closer and Geralt held his breath as Jaskier straddled Geralt’s thighs and sat down, staring at Geralt with a soft, reverent smile.

“You tell me to stop and I will,” Jaskier murmured. 

Geralt swallowed and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak.

“Good,” Jaskier whispered. “Gods, Geralt … you are so incredibly beautiful.”

Geralt swallowed as Jaskier grinded against him a bit, then groaned when he felt Jaskier’s hands in his hair. 

“I’ve wanted to touch your hair forever,” Jaskier continued. “And it’s as soft as I thought it would be. And these curls? Fuck. Geralt, they’re absolutely stunning and I feel so blessed that I was the one to release them, the first one to see them.”

Geralt knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help but hum when Jaskier started carding his fingers through Geralt’s hair, nails scratching a bit at his scalp. His hands instinctively went to Jaskier’s hips, gripping them tight and pulling Jaskier closer.

“That’s it,” Jaskier whispered. “Beautiful, Geralt … just beautiful.”

Geralt groaned when Jaskier grinded him against him again and coupled it with a playful tug to Geralt’s hair.

“Fuck!” Geralt gasped.

“Oh, I’m going to tuck that away for later,” Jaskier said. “But right now, I think we should really move this to the lovely, soft bed that’s just sitting there being wasted. If I’m going to ravish you, I’m going to do it properly, especially given the rather shitty month you’ve had.”

“Properly, huh?” Geralt said.

“Indeed,” Jaskier said.

Geralt smiled a bit when Jaskier leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Geralt’s forehead before climbing off his lap and offering Geralt a hand. Geralt hesitated for a moment, then slipped his hand into Jaskier’s and let Jaskier help him stand. The moment he stood, the dry sheet that had been around Geralt’s waist slipped and dropped to the floor in a puddle of fabric. Geralt turned a bit and hummed at the feel of the warmth from the fire on his skin.

“W-wait,” Jaskier whispered. “Wait, just stand there for a second.”

“What?” Geralt asked.

“You’re stunning,” Jaskier said. “Your hair is pure moonlight and your eyes are molten gold standing here in the firelight like this.”

“Jaskier,” Geralt mumbled.

“No,” Jaskier said. “Let me have this. Let me see you like this, in a way no one else sees you.”

Geralt knew he was blushing again as he stood where he was and let Jaskier stare at him. He didn’t let go of Jaskier’s hand however, clinging to it almost as if it were an anchor, holding him in this perfect place where Jaskier watched him with … reverence. It was like a perfect dream, and Geralt didn’t want to wake up.

“Okay,” Jaskier said. “I can see that you’re embarrassed. It’s incredibly endearing, by the way, but I’ll give you a break.”

Geralt gave Jaskier a small smile as Jaskier tugged him over to the bed and helped him lay down. The bed was five times bigger than the cot he’d been on for the last month and about one hundred times softer and Geralt sighed as the bed practically enveloped him. His brain registered how different things felt on his shoulders and head with less hair and he started to catalog the differences but then he caught sight of Jaskier at the end of the bed and stared as he watched Jaskier get undressed.

First the boots, then the doublet, which revealed a simple white blouse with pants. Geralt couldn’t help but stare at the thick chest hair that was revealed as Jaskier shed his blouse and his fingers itched to touch. Geralt barely registered Jaskier removing his pants and undergarments and continued to stare as Jaskier came around to the side of the bed.

“Gods, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. “The way you’re looking at me right now.”

“Tell me,” Geralt whispered back.

“Like you’ve been starving for a month and I’m an apple,” Jaskier breathed.

“You’re an apple I’d want to taste,” Geralt said shyly.

“Utterly endearing,” Jaskier said as he climbed onto the bed.

Geralt groaned as Jaskier straddled his thighs and gave a playful little thrust. Geralt groaned and put one hand on Jaskier’s hip and hesitantly rested the other on Jaskier’s chest, fingers carding through Jaskier’s chest hair.

“Oh,” Jaskier said slowly. “That’s good.”

“It’s soft,” Geralt whispered. “It’s nice.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier groaned. “I was going to ravish and worship you, but that’s … incredibly distracting.”

“I’m sorry?” Geralt said as he lowered his hand.

“Gods, Geralt,” Jaskier said as he leaned down. “Feel free to keep doing whatever you want to me. Just means it’ll take me a bit longer to ravish you.”

“Oh,” Geralt whispered, then pulled Jaskier down for a sweet kiss. “Okay.” Geralt broke the kiss and shifted down a bit on the bed, both hands resting on Jaskier’s hips. He gave Jaskier’s hips a playful squeeze as he thrust up, smiling when Jaskier whimpered.

“How anyone can think you’re terrifying,” Jaskier said.

“I have my moments,” Geralt mumbled, humming when Jaskier’s nimble fingers began carding through Geralt’s hair. Geralt could feel Jaskier wrapping curls around his fingers, humming softly as he worked and Geralt couldn’t help but give a low, happy growl.

“You do,” Jaskier said. “You have your moments. Like this one.”

Geralt hummed as, while Jaskier continued to play with Geralt’s hair with one hand, his other hand trailed down Geralt’s chest. And when fingers gave Geralt’s nipple a tweak, Geralt gave a low groan.

“So responsive,” Jaskier murmured.

Geralt gave a little whine when Jaskier’s fingers left his hair, but then suddenly both of Jaskier’s hands were roaming freeling over Geralt’s body. And then Geralt felt Jaskier’s lips and tongue against his skin and Geralt finally released his hold on Jaskier’s hips and closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensation.

“That’s it,” Jaskier said. “Just let go, Geralt. Let go.”

Geralt groaned as he felt Jaskier’s lips and tongue on his shoulders, his chest, his hips … and the whole time Jaskier whispered a litany of beautiful things.

Beautiful things about Geralt.

And then suddenly Jaskier’s mouth was wrapped around Geralt’s cock and Geralt almost lost it. His eyes flew open and he looked down to watch Jaskier suck and groaned, instinctively wrapping a hand in Jaskier’s hair to keep him from moving. 

Then Jaskier started to hum.

Loudly.

The vibrations had an immediate effect and Geralt came with a loud shout. Geralt didn’t even realize he’d still been holding onto Jaskier’s hair until Jaskier gently extricated his hair from Geralt’s grasp.

“I’m -”

“Don’t say it,” Jaskier said as he crawled up and tucked himself against Geralt’s side. “It was perfect.”

“Okay,” Geralt said, humming happily when Jaskier began to nuzzle at Geralt’s hair.

“Absolutely beautiful,” Jaskier whispered. “Who knew these beautiful curls were hiding all this time?”

Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier, closing his eyes and smiling when he felt Jaskier fling his arm across Geralt’s chest and tuck a leg between Geralt’s.

“Wait, did you …?” Geralt asked.

“Now he thinks of it,” Jaskier said as he leaned in and kissed Geralt’s cheek. “Yes, I did, but this was more for you than it was for me. Which, like I said, was perfect.”

“Shhh,” Geralt mumbled, resting his cheek on the top of Jaskier’s head. “I want to sleep.”

“Figures,” Jaskier teased.

“Got to rest up,” Geralt murmured.

“Oh?” Jaskier asked.

“Mmmhmm. Round two - this time I get to ravish you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Geralt's hair looks like this (just white):


End file.
